okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mikotsuhime/@comment-33001986-20180226235945/@comment-33001986-20180227230817
Hm... As far as rough translations (thanks, Google Translate.), Uomihime meets Mikotsuhime in the Sea God castle, Uomi on the first page comments that Mikotsuhime lost the ability to speak. On the second page, Mikotsuhime says something, but I couldn't translate it, but I'm guessing it's something threatening? Uomihime then says she doesn't know anything anymore, (I'm assuming something about her father, judging by the next pages. Uomi (screw it.) goes on saying; "Even the reason why you weren't chosen by your father,". As far as know, I have no idea why she says that. (I'll probably dig some more info later.) On the third page, Uomi is shown in shadow, behind her is, from what I can tell, it's most likely The Sea God (Likely not Mikotsu hair, as it's shown black in the manga.). Mikotsu looks shocked from the right panel, Uomi, looking creepy as heck, says goodbye to Mikotsu, saying that next time, she'll sleep forever, not sure what that meant? I'll look further into this. On the fourth page, has no Japanese text. Mikotsu is shown on the first panel, with her and Uomi's father, aka, The Sea God. She looks extremely shocked, from what I'm seeing. The Sea God then places his hand in front of Mikotsu, Mikotsu's pupils grow larger to the right. On the fifth page, Mikotsu gets flashbacks when she was younger, a younger Mikotsu is shown on the second panel, with her father's (The Sea God's) hand, patting her gently on her head. Mikotsu then starts crying, she bandages unwrap. The Japanese text translates to "Father...". And the conflict with Uomi and Mikotsu ends there. On the sixth page, we see Fukami and Wadanohara, I'm guessing this is part of Bad Ending 2, judging by Fukami's behavior in these pages. Wadanohara is worried about Samekichi (judging from the Japanese text, translating to "Samekichi".), The last three panels show Fukami, with the middle one translating to; "Hey, you know what it's like?" I could be wrong, though. This is likely Sal speaking. On the seventh page, Sal is shown to be standing behind Fukami, creepy as heck (Damn DSP.), He then says; "You should feel it." "Swirling in the depths of your chest" Which likely means something with Fukami's jealousy with Samekichi and his relationship with Wadnohara. Fukami says "Wrong.." Wow Google Translate, you suck. To your right, Sal grabs Fukami by the shoulder and says "Do you really want it?" Fukami looks dreary. Sal then says; "It's painful, is it not? I don't you what you mean." The last bit might be a translation error, I don't know. We get a closeup of Fukami, Sal saying "But you're such an admirer." "Enviable, Jealous, Unbearable," The last bit was unreadable to Google, thanks, Google. Sal's hand is shown rest on Fukami's chest, with his finger on his mouth, saying; "Who knows?" On the eighth page, Fukami is saying "I...", Sal's fingers resting on Fukami's chin. I couldn't understand what Sal's saying in the top middle panel, it has to do with Emotions, basically. Sal goes on saying "So we cannot exist unless it's the Sea of Death." No idea what it means, Google Translate sucks. Sal says that the citizens of the Sea Of Death are just like them, he continues with; "Come here, then you can get what you want," Meaning, Sal wants to Fukami to join the Sea Of Death with him. Sal's just being a piece of trash. On the ninth page, Fukami is shown to reach out to Wadnohara, only to fail. On the tenth page, Sal reaches out to Fukami, the Japanese text translates to 'Come', Fukami turns to Sal and reaches out for his hand. This is so intense if you haven't read this chapter yet. On the eleventh page, as Fukami is about to reach for Sal's hand, he snaps, and looks at Wadnohara, we see Wadanohara, her eyes closed, Memoca and Dolphi. Memoca says; "Eh? Wha? But.. Samekichi.." Memoca looking shocked. Wadanohara then replies with "...I am very anxious. ...But" Her shadow holding Meikai's staff. On the twelfth page, we see a snipet of Meikai, who's most likely saying; "You believe in yourself, and those who are important." (Aww). The second panel shows Wadnohara looking very confident, holding Meikai's Staff, saying "...Because I believe in Samekichi, So I also.. Have to proceed." I also noticed that Wadnohara is wearing boots with heels, go Wadda! Fukami is shown is get back into reality, facepalming himself, saying; "...I am stupid." (We understand Fukami! It's just Sal being garbage.) On the thirteenth page, We get to see Sal again, saying; "Are you sure?" The middle panel showing Sal in.. Flames I assume? saying "You cannot get what you want by going over there" Over there meaning with Wadanohara and Co. Sal then says; "...Eternally". Fukami on the last panel says; "...I know." On the fourteenth page, Fukami says; "Let's say that my wish has come true." "Even though... She is not happy." (????) The middle panel shows Fukami patting Wadnohara's head. On the fifteenth slide, Wadanohara, I guess thinks that she has to proceed and that she has protected this sea, she also thinks, Mikotsu must be stopped (Took me a while to translate that). On the sixteenth page, there are shadows of Wadanohara and Co. and could you believe that Memoca and Dolphi and holding hands? Yeah, me neither. The Japanese text translates; "It's quiet.." "Nobody's around.." "Beyond that.." On the last page, Wadnohara reaches to the top of the castle, she finds Uomi behind the last doors, Wadanohara, concerned, says; "Princess Uomi/Uomihime!". Princess Uomi replies with "Wadanohara..." I love how we get to see Jiiya out of Uomi's head. And there you have it, sorry if I didn't catch a few details. We get more plot development that wasn't even in the game, we get more of the Sea God, (yay!) and we also get Sal being a douche. It would be best to contact me through Discord (zellers#4153) or Instagram (staryarn OR penraser) for more details about the Wadanohara manga in general! I again, apologize for any detail I have left behind. I'm also bad at explaining things haha. I also apologize greatly for a long ass essay.